¿Otra Perversión…digo, Fantasía?
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Digamos que Harry es un adolescente normal…bueno lo más normal que su anormalidad permite….Por suerte para él, tiene una bella pareja…”inocente” y que hace sus perversiones realidad… ¿podrá hacerlo esta vez o será demasiado para él?...SLASH


**¿Otra Perversión….digo, Fantasía?**

_HOLA_

_Tiene tanto tiempo que no escribía algo…y sé que tengo varias historias por terminar, pero ésta tenía que escribirla sino…no me dejaría continuar con las demás je…espero la disfruten…esta algo rara…pero qué mas se puede esperar si la autora es igual…_

_Tengo otra historia en proceso…bueno sólo es de un capítulo y es totalmente contraria a esta… espero también terminarla pronto y subirla…_

_Bien…pasemos a lo no tan obligatorio pero en fin…_

**Disclaimer: **Rowling sabes que son tuyos…¬¬ ¿¿por qué demonios tengo que repetirlo??...

**Resumen:** Digamos que Harry es un adolescente normal…bueno lo más normal que su anormalidad permite….

Por suerte para él, tiene una bella pareja…"inocente" y que hace sus perversiones realidad… ¿podrá hacerlo esta vez o será demasiado para él?...

"…desde mi cumpleaños he tenido el mismo sueño…y cada noche se hace más intenso, más desesperado, siento que me consume…y necesitaba, necesito…pedir un gran favor…"

……………………………………….

-Desde antes de nacer mi madre lo sabía, no iba a ser un chico normal, gran parte por genes de mi padre, en fin, cosas que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contarme y que amablemente escuché de sus amigos mas cercanos…bueno, volviendo a mi anormalidad, te cuento que cuando era sólo un bebé ya tenía a un intento de Hitler detrás de mi inocente cabeza….en la cual dejó de regalo una horrible cicatriz y aparte, mató a mis padres, pero eso ya lo sabes, todos lo saben…

¡AH! Por cierto, soy mago…y no de esos que cortan a mujeres a la mitad…eso tal vez no te parezca raro, pero a un niño como yo lo era en aquel entonces que me enteré, era totalmente extraño, soy un mago, uno huérfano y famoso…

Toda mi vida ah sido un caos, y todas mis desgracias aumentaron al cumplir los 14 años¿por qué?, simple…

Tuve mi vigésimo cuarto sueño "eró….tico" de esa semana y a que no te imaginas con quien….¡CLARO!...nada menos que con mi rival, Draco Malfoy, que suerte no….los "Te odio cara rajada" cambiaron por un "Dame tu varita, muéveme la poción, cógeme la snitch", y muchas mas cosas, y fue hasta ese entonces cuando lo supe…yo era….Heteroflexible…¿QUÉ?...yo el jodidamente todo poderoso niño que vivió NO podía ser Gay…..así que tuve que buscarme otra…manera de entenderme…no me veas así, era difícil, era joven y estúpidamente inexperto.

¿En qué iba?...¡ASÍ!, en mi sueños…y no, no te contaré a detalle, bien, al regresar ese año al colegio, me di cuenta que no podía verlo igual, como caminaba, como miraba a la gente con desprecio, como meneaba ese…mmm…el caso es que se había vuelto mi obsesión, no pasaba una noche en que no soñara mil y una maneras de cómo tomarlo…no me vas con esa cara, es normal que un chico a mi edad pensara eso…¿Qué?...ahora me dirás que los magos son puros, castos y santos…¿puros?...¡PUROS Y UNA MIERDA!...soy lo mas normal que mi anormalidad me permite…y no…no estoy aquí para contarte mis penas…sino uno de mis mas grandes secretos…de mis deseos reprimidos…de mis sueños… "Drac…óticos"……no te burles…normalmente hago eso, ponerle nombre a lo que no puedo llamar como tal…en fin, si quieres saber cuál es espera sólo un poco y termine de relatar mis traumas…bien, como te decía, mi obsesión llegaba a limites exasperantes, a veces no podía distinguir la realidad de mis fantasías, llegaba momentos en que en clases hacía cada la vez que en medio de la clase de Snape por tener uno de esos sueños, tuve un orgasmo..¡DIOS! es que como no tenerlo…ver a mi rival arrodillado encima del escritorio de mi profesor "más querido", con las ropas rotas, unas vendas sobre su pecho y brazos, rogándome le tomara para saciar ese calor que lo mataba…era…bueno…orgásmico ya te lo dije, lo peor fue que al momento de que iba a...bueno de que iba a concluir, Snape se paró detrás de mi, colocó su grasienta mano sobre mi hombro y yo del puro susto grite "SNAPE" justo al venirme…toda la clase se quedó fría…nada comparado conmigo y mi profesor, el pobre tenía cara de susto¡JA!...y yo bueno…no tenía cara…esa maldita fantasía me costó tres meses de detención y 100 puntos menos para mi casa…¡NO TE RIAS!...fue vergonzoso…yo no quería gritar su nombre y Merlín lo sabe…simplemente…me…equivoque…y no fue la primera vez…si te contara cuando en medio de una practica creía que mi escoba era….bueno esa es otra cosa, el caso es que todo esto es culpa de mi gran obsesión por mi rival…todo es su culpa…mi heteroflexibilidad también lo es….¡QUE NO!…NO soy gay…

Sí, sí, ya lo sé…quieres saber cual es la verdadera razón de tanta tontería, pero primero déjame te digo, que después de que sucedió lo de Snape…ocurrió lo más inesperado que pudo haber pasado… ¡JA! Y lo sabes… ¿Qué no?...pues resulta que mi gran y sexy enemigo…sí, de nada….bueno, se me acercó una noche que nos topamos en una ronda, sí, sí, somos prefectos, otra cosa increíble, el caso es que estábamos de ronda y el me dijo que nunca imagino que yo pudiera tener tan buenos gustos, no sabía como interpretarlo, bueno sí, lo primero que me dije fue ¡SANTA MIERDA! a MI Draco le gusta Snape…la ardilla que gira en mi diminuto cerebro a tres por año no me permitió analizar más…ni su mirada sarcástica ni su voz burlona, nada, sólo el hecho de saber que tenía un grasiento rival..CLARO que me indigne e hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho, lloré como idiota toda la noche…JA…no, no es verdad aunque por dentro si quise…NADA de ¡¡Awww!!... aja…bueno, decidí mejor irme por otro lado más idiota, le grité mil y una estupideces haciendo que me golpeara y yo le respondiera y termináramos ambos con el labio roto y una que otra magulladura, al final, platicamos, nos entendimos y nos dimos la razón, habíamos caído en esa frase tan usada, del odio al amor hay un orgasmo... ¡PASO!...un paso…bueno me entiendes ¿no?…supimos sólo con vernos a los ojos que había deseo…y algo más…y juro por Merlín que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tirármele encima en ese preciso momento, es que me…excitó tanto verlo todo desarreglado, sangrando y mirándome de esa manera y con esa sonrisa tímida en sus labios…CLARO QUE ERA TIMIDA….total, decidimos darnos una oportunidad y de eso ya un tiempo..Hoy a algunos meses de haber cumplido mis diecisiete años ya no lo soporto más…

No, no a él…es algo que tengo que decir, algo que tengo que pedir…no lo había hecho porque…me parecía…bueno, sucio…YA, NO TE RIAS, es que…bueno…desde mi cumpleaños he tenido el mismo sueño…y cada noche se hace mas intenso mas desesperado, siento que me consume…y necesitaba, necesito…pedir un gran favor…

………………..

Harry detuvo su monólogo, miró directamente a los ojos de aquel chico frente a él, aquel que lo había interrumpido tantas veces a lo largo de su "relato"….

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, estaban sentados frente a frente, bajo un árbol cerca del lago. Por primera vez en toda esa hora su compañero entono esa bella y sexy voz que tanto gustaba a Harry.

-Todo lo que me has dicho…toda esta hora que me has tenido acá afuera, con este frío, es para pedirme…un favor…que tiene que ver, con cumplirte esa fantasía que tanto te atormenta….-había afirmado…mientras lo miraba seriamente

-Bueno…sí…-Harry miró insistente…en esas esmeraldas se podía ver deseo…vergüenza y deseo…

-Y…eso que te da pena pedirme…a pesar de que llevamos casi tres años de novios… ¿es?-dijo tratando de no reírse, mas sus hermosos ojos lo delataban.

-Vamos…es…bueno…tal vez no sea gran cosa, tal vez sea…normal, pero, no puedo evitar sentir pena…porque…probablemente creerás que soy un pervertido…

-Potter, te conozco, SE que eres un pervertido, vamos, eh dejado que me cojas de unas maneras muy extrañas, con vendajes y no se que mas cosas, en la biblioteca, en la sala de tu casa, en el gran comedor por la noche, en las cocinas con algunos elfos mirándonos… ¿por qué habría de sorprenderme algo ahora?...-dijo el rubio

-Sólo estaban dos elfos…y a ti también te pareció excitante…-lo miró sonrojado al recordar…aunque era cierto…lo pobres elfos habían quedado traumatizados…

-Vamos, dímelo, prometo hacer que esta nueva fantasía tuya se haga realidad…no creo que haya tanto problema…-sonrió y se levantó para colocarse, arrodillado, a espaldas del moreno, masajeaba sus hombros y susurraba a su oído…- soy tuyo después de todo…

-M…mío…sí…-el moreno no podía controlarse muy bien con semejante pedazo de hombre haciendo lo que hacía a sus espaldas…así que decidió contarle de una vez por todas aquella fantasía antes de que amaneciera…-Yo…mi…mi fantasía es…

-Dime…-mordió su lóbulo derecho…y comenzó a tocar el bien formado pecho del moreno…

-Bueno…-sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su sien derecha…-soñé…soñé que….te…violaba…en el bosque prohibido……….

-……-detuvo sus movimientos….

-……-detuvo su respiración….

-Harry…-dijo, después de un rato, con voz muy seria…

-Draco…-dijo con voz temblorosa…

-y….yo……….¿me veía sexy?...-preguntó para después reír un largo rato, parándose y caminando alrededor del moreno…mientras éste, sólo lo veía embelesado, enojado y embelesado…

-Ya Draco…no te burles, es que…no quiero sonar pervertido ni nada pero en verdad ese sueño me trae loco…-confesó mientras veía como Draco se sentaba frente a él de nuevo, riendo un poco.

-bueno, tranquilo Harry, es lógico que a un hermoso ejemplar de hombre como yo quiera alguien violarlo…soy violable pues….violable, cogible, encamable…como quieras verlo….-dijo mientras alzaba el rostro orgulloso…. ¿desde cuando serlo era señal de orgullo?...-

-Ya, olvide que eras la humildad hecha persona…-dijo riendo, pero sabía que era verdad, aquel rubio era simplemente hermoso, con ese cuerpo envidiable, y esa cara de demonio angelical¿qué?...bueno con ese bello rostro, y no olviden ese tra...

-Bien, Potter, estoy más que complacido con tan…interesante petición, y por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a cumplir tu perversión…-Ja, rimó…

-Fantasía Draco, Fantasía…por favor...-pidió Harry avergonzado…

-Vamos Potter …eso es tan fantasía como tú "heteroflexible"…-sonrió cínicamente…

-Y dale…

-Yo son gusto…

-Dracoooo…

-Bueno, bueno, haber, cuéntame tu fantasía, no te decepcionaré, soy tan buen actor, ya verás…-dijo con suficiencia…

-Sí, bueno…se supone que aun somos enemigos, yo al ser más fuerte y alto que tu…-Se escuchó un "JA" de parte del rubio…-….te sujeto saliendo de un salón de clases y te arrastro por el pasillo, todos veía, pero nadie hacía nada, seguían con sus cosas, y tu… bueno, gritabas que te soltara…- se detuvo para ver la reacción del rubio…

-no eres más fuerte y alto que yo…

-Draco…sí lo soy…

-Bueno…no eres más fuerte…aja, sigue…-dijo interesado…

-Bueno, te arrastraba por los pasillos y tu tratabas de defenderte pero yo pues…me reía y te decía…que no podrías escapar…total…te traía al bosque y te violaba desesperadamente…

-¿y lloraba?...-preguntó emocionado…

-Draco…yo…-bajó la miraba avergonzado…

-Hay vamos Potter, dímelo, así sabré que hacer…-sonrió

-Sí…llorabas, me suplicabas que me detuviera…ya sabes, esas cosas…

-no, no lo sé, no soy yo el pervertido…

-¡¡¡DRACO!!!...

-Ya, ya….así que todo esto era porque me querías violar…

-Hay por Dios no lo digas así….-sintió la piel erizarse con sólo pensarlo...

-Bueno, pero no podemos ir dentro, porque se supone que tengo que gritar…-sujeto su barbilla mientras pensaba, Harry lo veía sorprendido, jamás imagino que eso iba a ser así de simple…

-Draco… ¿estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, no tiene nada de malo, además ya te dije, soy buen actor, te la creerás completamente…y no espero menos de tu parte…-dijo guiñándole el ojo y poniéndose de pie le extendió la mano…-Vamos, tengo una idea…

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar algo más alejado.

-Aquí está bien, diremos que estos dos árboles que están juntos es la puerta del salón por donde voy a salir, y tu me atraparás…-Dijo recargándose emocionado en uno y luego en el otro…-¡AH! Y ya sé…-se acercó a varios arbustos cercanos y señalándoselos dijo…- estos serán los mal nacidos que no me ayudan…-había uno que tenía muchas telarañas enmarañadas, lo señalo y gritó…-¡MIRA! Si hasta la Granger estará…entonces falta la comadreja…-emocionado comenzó a buscar entre los demás arbustos…

-Ya Draco, ya entendí…ese es el público…-se acercó, lo tomó por la cintura y pegó su pecho contra aquella frágil espalda…-Draco…no se sí…

-Shhh…no te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesto y…-rozó con su trasero el ya despierto "amigo" de Harry…provocando que este cerrara los ojos…- …veo que tu también…

-Es normal...que contigo me…ponga así…-dijo con dificultad al tiempo que tomaba las caderas del rubio y las apretaba más contra él…

-Harry si sigues…así no…habrá perversión…-dijo con voz sensual

-Fantasía…-corrigió igual

-como sea…ya…contrólate y déjame buscar a la comadreja…-ladeó el cuello…

-deja a la comadreja fuera de esto…-besó y mordió aquello que le había sido ofrecido…

-Bien…entonces…comencemos…-se separó de Harry y fue directamente a los árboles…en el camino agarró unas hojas grandes que acababan de caer del árbol y unas cuantas ramas…-Bien, estos son mis libros y útiles… ¿Listo?... ¡Hay pero si yo debería ser un director de esas pelucas porno de los muggles!….

-películas…

-¡¡¿Me vas a violar o no?!!...-esa pregunta si que había hecho reaccionar al amigo de Harry…

-Bien…pero después no te quieras detener…-dijo con voz ronca…

-lo mismo digo…-se colocó entre los árboles…Harry hizo lo suyo y se paró al lado de uno….sentía que las manos le temblaban, y no, no era por el temor, sino por el deseo…normalmente le pasaba eso…su cuerpo simplemente no le obedecía…-¿Listo?...

- …Listo…

-Draco, inocente de lo que estaba apunto de pasarle salió de la clase del siempre sexy profesor Snape…

-Draco, no tienes que hacerla de narrador…-dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco…

-Ya…me pareció bueno, pero en fin…sólo actuación…-el rubio regresó entre los árboles y dijo…-¿Listo?...

-Por favor…-respondió el moreno algo desesperado…

El rubio salió de entre los árboles, traía sus "utiles" bajo el brazo, al momento de terminar de pasar sintió un fuerte brazo sujetar su cintura y una mano posarse sobre sus delicados labios...

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Malfoy…-dijo el moreno al oído del rubio…su voz sonaba totalmente excitada…Draco sintió escalofríos y se tensó un poco, intento liberarse, logrando sólo que su atacante soltara su boca…

-¿Qué haces?...Suéltame Potter….-escuchó una risa malévola a sus espaldas y otro escalofrío llegó a él…-Maldita sea… ¡QUE ME SUELTES!...-intentó separase de nuevo, pero sólo provocó que su cuerpo se moviera contra el del moreno, estimulando sin intención…

-Tranquilo…vamos a…hablar un...poco……

Continuara….

Sólo les puedo decir que esta idea traía mucho tiempo rondando en mi cabeza…pero realmente me faltaba mucho tiempo para poder escribir o algo…lo bueno es que el próximo capítulo ya está casi listo…

U.U los comentarios son de mucha ayuda…¬¬ ¿bien?... Nos vemos…¬¬ depende de ustedes en gran parte…


End file.
